dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Gordon-Levitt
Joseph Gordon-Levitt portrayed John Blake in The Dark Knight Rises and will direct and co-produce The Sandman. Significant roles *David Collins in Dark Shadows (1990) *David Collins in Dark Shadows (1991) *Young Norman in A River Runs Through It (1992) *Pierce Van Horn in The Powers That Be (1992-1993) *George in Roseanne (1993-1994) *Rich in The Road Killers (1994) *Roger Bomman in Angels (1994) *Oliver Laird in The Juror (1996) *Tommy Solomon in 3rd Rock from the Sun (1996-2001) *Jimmy Howell in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) *Cameron James in 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) *Lyle in Manic (2001) *Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet (2002) *Elder Paul Ryder in Latter Days (2003) *Neil in Mysterios Skin (2004) *Brendan in Brick (2005) *Sam in Havoc (2005) *Chris Pratt in The Lookout (2007) *Tommy Burgess in Stop-Loss (2008) *Tom in (500) Days of Summer (2009) *Bobby in Uncertainty (2009) *Bert Rodriguez in Women in Trouble (2009) *Rex Lewis/The Doctor/Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *Hesher in Hesher (2010) *Morgan M. Morgensen in Morgan M. Morgensen's Date with Destiny (2010) *Bert Rodriguez in Elektra Luxx (2010) *Morgan M. Morgensen in Morgan and Destiny's Eleventeenth Date: The Zeppelin Zoo (2010) *Arthur in Inception (2010) *Adam in 50/50 (2011) *John Blake in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Wilee in Premium Rush ''(2012) *Joe in ''Looper (2012) *Jano in Django Unchained (2012) *Robert Todd Lincoln in Lincoln (2012) Quotes *"I’m incredibly excited to work with Chris again, and it is funny that we’re talking about him here at a Hesher junket. Because that is what I love so much about working with Chris and what I love so much about his movies and what I think everyone loves about his movies. They have the dignity of a movie that doesn’t care about what Hollywood says, doesn’t care about the market research, the committees, none of that. He’s a storyteller, and he tells his story." *"I am so excited to be working with director Christopher Nolan again. He's making a movie from his heart. Even though Chris makes these gargantuan movies, he manages to maintain that purity of storytelling. I think that's a big part of why so many people love his movies." *"What Parker and I were kind of getting at last night was that ''500 Days of Summer seems like an independent movie to some, but it’s not really an indie. What’s important to me was that Marc Webb, who made 500 Days of Summer, is an artist I connected with. And now he’s making Amazing Spider-Man, and I can’t fricking wait to see what he’ll do with that. And Christopher Nolan got started with Memento and Following, and I would say that Dark Knight has that same independent spirit, and that’s what people love about it; he’s able to take that sensibility and that care and love for his work, and do it on a really large scale." *"''Yup! I know. You saw it, man. The trailer isn’t misleading and Nolan’s not the type of guy to create a trailer that will sell you something other than what the movie is." *"He prioritises the acting in a way that's really rare for such a high-scale, spectacular production. That even amid all these things that are going on, he made sure that the actors have what they need to create an honest performance, an honest moment. I think that's a big part of why audiences love his movies so much, because they don't feel like a bunch of fireworks. It feels like real stories, real people." *"the rumor on his cameo in ''[[Man of Steel]] I hadn't heard that one. It just goes to show how much you can believe rumors. I don't think you should believe in any of them. If there's something I'm going to be in, I'm going to tell you about it. I put it on my Twitter that I was in Sin City 2, so TRUST me, I'll tell you.''" Category:The Dark Knight Rises cast Category:The Sandman cast Category:The Sandman crew Category:Producers Category:Directors